JaKhel
JaKhel ' is a character in the ''Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, where he serves as a secondary antagonist. He was a tribute from District 9, choosing to not join an alliance. He was a dry, easily annoyed tribute with an aggressive nature. He participated in the 77th Hunger Games, where he died on the 10th day to Sarah Copperfield. The Hunger Games Training Center In the Training Center, JaKhel and his fellow tributes train and prepare for the Games. In the series, JaKhel trains alone. He meets Denshi Mikisa on the elevator, bragging to the latter abotu his skills as a basketball player. When Lucia enters the elevator, JaKhel complains about being cramped. When offered to join the Capitol's Bane, JaKhel leaves in a hurry for unknown reasons. His training score ends up being a 8, with an odds of 10-1. Interview JaKhel gets mad during his interview when asked about his training score, leaving during it. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, JaKhel runs toward the cornucopia and fights for supplies. He first ends up getting into a fight with Tobias and Jacqueline, managing to best them despite being double teamed. As he escapes the cornucopia, he kills the District 6 Female, taking her supplies as he runs. At the bloodbath's end, JaKhel ambushes Sainaru Sutoma, taking the boy hostage and demanding the Capitol's Bane give up their supplies. When they refuse and attempt to shoot JaKhel with a crossbow, he throws Sainaru into the bolt's path, running off. Hiding Out JaKhel hides out in multiple spots of the resort island. He is mentioned frequently along with his district partner, though doesn't show back up until the fifth day. Battle with Jacqueline While using Lucia as bait for the Capitol's Bane, JaKhel arrives on the scene, engaging Jacqueline in combat. Aquarius soon joins in to help his ally out, though JaKhel manages to defeat the careers, destroying the chair that bound Lucia during the chaos. He escapes, Thalia angry that he had gotten away. Cat and Mouse JaKhel isn't seen or heard from for the next five days, reappearing on the tenth day. While looking for JaKhel, the careers stumble upon his hiding place. When Thalia incorrectly guesses his hiding spot, JaKhel, who had been camouflaged in the sand, springs up, throwing her down. He is then confronted by Jacqueline and Sarah, and a chase ensues. JaKhel flees, leading the two girls into the resort, where he hides in one of the rooms, waiting. Death He sees Jacqueline coming down the hall, and when she's close enough, JaKhel opens a door, hitting Jacqueline. Before she can recover, JaKhel follows up with a killing blow, breaking Jacqueline's neck with a mace strike. Sarah arrives to the chaos, growing enraged at Jacqueline's demise. JaKhel fights with Sarah for several minutes, but the girl's fury proves too much for him to handle, and he's struck down by the girl. He placed 8th of 24. Personality JaKhel is a cocky, aggressive, and somewhat snarky. He doesn't like being told no, and is not a fan of working together with others, surprising due to his background of being a basketball player in a team sport. He was shown to be dishonorable, using a dirty cheap shot to disable Jacqueline before killing her. Appearance In Faux Paradise: Tshe 77th Hunger Games, JaKhel is depicted as a giant, intimidating man of a tribute. He's dark skinned, standing 7' 0" tall, and weighing 240 pounds. He has broad shoulders and long arms, a heavy torso with major muscle tone, normal hips, and strong legs. His black hair is medium-length with a thick texture. He has an disaproving face with a low chin, and his antagonizing, deadly eyes are brown. His nose is modest and he has big lips. He usually wears street clothes. His particularly noticeable features are his giant figure and muscled physique. Abilities *'''Strength: JaKhel's was a very strong tribute, capable of tossing Jacqueline several feet rather easily. He managed to knock Aquarius, a big career tribute, off his feet. He also was able to wrestle down Thalia quickly, and had enough power to use a door to nearly knock out Jacqueline. *'Speed': JaKhel's life of playing basketball and having long legs allowed him to reach speeds much higher than the average tribute. He was able to evade the careers by running on multiple occasions. *'Wit': JaKhel was somewhat smart, knowing to throw Sainaru into the crossbow bolt and to lead Jacqueline into a trap. Equipment *'Flail': JaKhel was armed with a flail, a heavy spiked ball on a chain. He killed the 6 female with it, and used it until Day 5, when he lost it during his fight with Jacqueline and Aquarius. *'Mace': JaKhel stole Aquarius' mace during his day 5 fight, using it the remainder of the games. He slew Jacqueline with the mace, before he himself was killed. Affiliations Allies *District 9 Female - Presumed Truce Enemies *Capitol's Bane **Lucia † **Cora † **District 7 Male † **Hamaji Nanashi † **District 8 Female † **Sainaru Sutoma † - Victim **District 10 Female † **District 11 Male † - Former Ally turned Enemy **Naida Bank *Careers **Aquarius † **Thalia † **Tobias † **Jacqueline Houston † - Victim **Sarah Copperfield † **District 4 Male † Killed Victims Ther list shows tshe victims JaKhel has killed: *District 6 Female *Sainaru Sutoma (Caused, actually killed by Lucia) *Jacqueline Houston Relationships Denshi Mikisa JaKhel's relationship with Denshi was minor, the two having a decent conversation during an elevator ride at the training center. During the games, it seems any positivity they had was gone, with JaKhel blowing Denshi off as just another threat. Appearances Trivia *JaKhel placed 8th out of 24 in the games, preceding his district parnter by 1 day. *He was the only tribute to kill a member of each alliance in the games (Jacqueline of the careers, Sainaru of the Capitol's Bane, and the 6 Female, a loner).